Gilux Gun
Gilux Gun was the worst gun for hire in the world, often picked up for suicide missions or jobs people could barely pay for. He was born with a cursed mark in the form of ones in his eyes, causing his luck to forever be terrible. This meant he was born with 11 stamina and proficiency, and he has yet to gain proficiency since. His backstory is too depressing to talk about, not in a dark and brooding way but in a stupid way. While he has been involved in many injuries that required mechanical modifications and amputations to save him from, the only one we know about is his right arm's accident, which was apparently caused by "paper cut." Powers Despite having an epithet, a lot of his powers seemed pretty weak and non-gun related. He could summon a seemingly infinite amount of large pistols with eleven-slot barrels. His guns seemed to have high ricochet properties. However, due to his curse he tended to fuck up his aim. His curse also made it so that everyone around him including himself double crit failed when they rolled 11s, by turning them into two 1s. This is even worse for those who were too close to him as everyone within 10 feet of him, and any one other person he chooses were cursed to have their rolls naturally gravitate towards 11 by 1, meaning that they crit failed on 4 out of 20 spots on their dice. He could also imbue bad mojo into his bullets to make those hit with them more likely to fail. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 16 Because Alexis decided to target Gilux with her roll reversal passive, Gilux was unfortunately incredibly lucky and overpowered in his first appearance despite it being against his entire gimmick. He attempted to help Venus impress Lilin since he has a soft spot for young love, although he was upset that he couldn't go as a pretty princess. He did get to be the model for the Cowboy segment which made him very happy. At the end of the session he also got to gun down rapid fire Filamena after she was thematically inverted. Then, at the end Gilux was launched several feet into the air. Upon landing, Alexis inverted the direction he was traveling to make him fall again, and he officially died as DBA's non "banished to hell" casualty upon the second impact. - Episode 45 Gilux appeared by technicality in this episode, with a fake version of him being summoned by both Ruthless and Lox by use of Mars Asterbelt's Gachapon based powers. With the chains of Alexis not present Gilux was able to actually function closer to intended in death than in life. Not only was he a terrible link in Gacha Chip's ascension, he also continually caused double crit fails throughout the entire match. Due to the sheer density of characters and actions, 11s were rolled like crazy, which caused pure chaos while he was around. He himself spent much of the match on the floor, sent into The Temple to harvest moons at the cost of his own health and sanity. Mars eventually killed him to stop the chaos he caused, but he was shortly resummoned again by Lox on the other side of the map. His presence was very much unappreciated. He also allowed Gacha Chip to generate an absurd amount of compound coins. - Episode 50 Gilux appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was immediately obliterated by a version of Clarisse possessed by W, who blasted massive Shadowrealm nightmare portals that vaporized her. Trivia * Despite being among Zanza's favorite characters to roleplay, his kit functions almost exclusively in PvPs, which means he rarely gets played. * Gilux rolled 11 stamina and 11 proficiency completely naturally, and all of his abilities had stamina cost of 1 or 11. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters